Electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptop and personal computers have become ubiquitous.
Such devices are typically each associated with a defined set of input and output devices. For example, electronic devices are often equipped with a display which is configured to provide a user interface on such electronic devices. Such electronic devices are also often equipped with one or more input mechanisms such as, for example, a keyboard, and one or more navigational input mechanism such as a mouse, track pad, or trackball. Recently, touchscreen displays which provide both input and output functionality have become common in electronic devices. Such touchscreen displays may provide navigational input and, in some devices, alphanumeric input through the use of virtual keyboards.
Some electronic devices may be connected to additional peripherals in order to provide further input or output capabilities. For example, a user may connect a further display to a computer to provide additional display capabilities.
Expanding an electronic device's resources by connecting that electronic device to additional peripherals may, however, require a user to purchase such additional peripherals such as, for example, an additional display and/or an additional input mechanism.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.